Annie
by Rachel Cisto
Summary: "Try and live up to the moment/God, I hope that I don't blow it"  - "Annie", Vanessa Carlton
1. Into The Ocean, Blue October

_I want to swim away, but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

"I don't really care what you say, Alfred. I don't care what ANY of you say. No one has any influence on me anymore. I'm an independent nation now."

Annie stood in the center of the room, eyes flaming. She stared at the others, daring one of them to challenge her.

Arthur sat behind her, mortified. He glanced around the room, gauging the others' reactions. Ivan looked on with detached interest, Alfred was furious, Heracles was sleeping, Feliciano wasn't paying attention at all, Matthew looked nervous, Ludwig seemed annoyed at the interruption, Yao and Kikuseemed bored with her outburst, and Francis was watching Arthur, not her.

Annie glared at them all, then turned her gaze to Arthur. She stared at him, intently, waiting for him to speak.

He sat silently. _How the bloody hell did I get myself into this?_ he thought. Annie's aquamarine eyes glittered icily. Her gaze sent shivers through his body.

He knew exactly how he had gotten here. He remembered that day well.

_Everything that freaks me out_

_The lighthouse beam has just run out_

_I'm cold, as cold as cold can be_


	2. Annie Ford, Mt Desolation

_She sat there on her suitcase, in her dancing dress_

_I would have been a fool to pass her by_

Alfred looked around the room. "Alright, guys, I think everyone's here!" He called out each nation. "England, Russia, France, Japan, Germany, China, Greece, Italy, and America! Let's get started!" He sat down, smiling.

Arthur sighed. Alfred could be _very _irritating – with little or no effort. He looked out the door, and saw a young woman racing down the hall. She skidded to a stop in the doorway.

"Um, hi, is this the meeting of nations?" Her voice was sweet, but wavering. She sounded nervous.

"This is the meeting. You're in the right place if you're looking for us," Alfred answered, without looking up.

"Good." The young woman smiled and entered the room. "Then I would like you to read this, _Alfred_."

He looked up at hearing her say his name. "How do you know...?"

Their eyes met and Alfred's entire demeanor changed. "No. Not you. You're not allowed. Out."

"Make me." She clutched a manila folder to her chest, glaring at Alfred as fiercely as he was glaring at her.

"This is the meeting of _NATIONS_. You're not a nation. You're not invited. Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Alfred. I'm here because I have decided that you fail at representation. Since I can't replace you, I'm declaring myself an independent nation. New Hampshire declares its independence from America. Here." She handed Alfred the manila folder, that contained her own, handwritten declaration inside it. Arthur had to fight back a chuckle – it was written on bright pink paper in purple ink.

Alfred didn't look amused. "You can't be a nation."

"Why not? You did."

"That's different."

"Not really. You gave England a paper, started a war and became a nation. I'm doing the same." The girl paused. "Except, without the war part, if I can avoid it."

She and Alfred both glared fiercely at each other.

Arthur looked at her. He knew he had seen her before. He just wasn't sure where. She was an interesting figure, no doubt. She was of medium height, with blonde hair that matched Alfred's, tied back with a red ribbon. Her eyes sparkled like aquamarines. She wore a layered pink blouse, purple belt and tie, black fingerless gloves, a close-fitting navy blue skirt, tall white socks, and black Mary Janes.

Her eyes glittered victoriously. "New Hampshire has full protection under the Constitution to petition for this."

"New Hampshire doesn't know what she's doing."

"Live free or die."

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "America does not recognize the new nation of New Hampshire."

"It's not all about you," Ludwig said calmly. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "The nations get a vote." He nodded to the girl. "State your name and plead your case."

"Annie Ford. I live in the American state of New Hampshire. I'm worried about how he's been portraying us." She looked at Alfred.

Ludwig nodded. "Very good. Now. Out, while we vote."

Smiling, she obliged.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Alfred pushed her 'declaration' off the desk. "America votes no!"

"Noted." Ludwig looked around. "Everyone else? Italy?"

"She seems nice enough. Plus, it's not often that we get pretty girls in here. Italy votes yes!"

"Canada?"

"She's always been a friend of mine. Yes."

"China?"

"Yes."

"Japan?"

"Yes."

"Greece?"

"Yes."

"Russia?"

"Yes."

"France?"

"I agree with Italy." Francis winked conspiratorially at Feliciano, who didn't notice.

"England?"

"Yes." His voice sounded odd to him, but no one else noticed.

"And Germany votes yes, as well. That settles it. New Hampshire is recognized as a nation and hereby invited to the meetings."

Alfred mumbled something under his breath. Ludwig ignored him, instead turning to Arthur. "Let her back in."

Arthur rose and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled to Annie. "The vote's over. You can come in now."

Annie looked at him for a second, confused. Arthur shuddered a little. It was as if she was looking right into his soul.

Then, without warning, she jumped up from the bench and burst past him into the room.

Ludwig nodded to her. "Germany recognizes the newest nation, New Hampshire."

Her face lit up. "New Hampshire thanks her fellow nations for allowing her to join."

She glanced around, looking for an empty chair.

Arthur pulled one out between him and Ivan, which Annie took graciously.

"Thank you," she whispered, flashing him a bright smile.

Arthur smiled back, in spite of himself.

He found concentration very difficult for the rest of the meeting.

_With a smile like that_

_Loving her is easy in the night_


	3. Daniel, Bat For Lashes

_When I first saw you_

_I knew that you had a flame in your heart_

Arthur left the meeting that night unable to forget Annie's strange entrance, or her even stranger appearance. When he returned the next day, he sat down in his usual seat, glancing at the door every few minutes.

The clock began to chime. It was 9 AM, time for the meeting to begin. Annie was nowhere to be seen. Arthur began to wonder if he'd only dreamed her. No one else seemed to notice her absence. Everyone chatted idly.

Suddenly, she slipped in, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Her stealth, however, was ruined when Feliciano noticed her. "Good morning, New Hampshire!" he cried loudly.

Annie sighed. "Good morning, Italy." She moved around the table and went to sit next to Arthur. She smoothed out her black skirt before sitting down.

Arthur smiled. "Good morning."

She smiled back. "Morning." She shot a glance at Feliciano. "Is he always like that?"

"Yes. You'll get used to it."

She laughed. "I'm sure I will."

"Alright, everyone, silence! The meeting will now begin!" Ludwig stood, looking at the gathered nations. "Since America refuses to speak, I will conduct today's meeting."

Annie leaned over and whispered to Arthur. "Why won't he talk?"

"He's sulking. He's angry at you, I think."

"Oh."

Ludwig continued. "Germany would like to formally recognize the newest nation in this conference. Good morning, New Hampshire. Do you have an opening statement?"

"Yes, sir." Annie stood up. "New Hampshire would like to, once again, thank her fellow nations for allowing her membership. She would also like to recognize her neighbor, America."

Alfred looked up.

"She would like to tell him that it's his own fault that she's here, and that he should just grow up and get over himself."

He made a face at her before going back into his sulk.

Annie sat down, smiling triumphantly.

"Very good." Ludwig rose again. "Germany would also like to recommend that New Hampshire solely observes the proceedings today, in order to understand how this conference will operate."

Arthur nodded. "This conference is intended to be peaceful. Not everyone likes everyone else, but for the sake of the rest of us, at least be civil. No violence. Everyone gets a say. Disagreements and counterarguments are welcome, but focus should be placed on the idea. Try to refrain from attacks on the nation who presented the idea." He looked at Annie. "Got it?"

She nodded solemnly, looking just as nervous as she had yesterday.

"Remember. These rules apply to _everyone_, not just New Hampshire. Apparently _some of us_ needed a reminder." Ludwig glared at Alfred, who pretended not to notice.

"Excuse me?" Annie asked softly.

"Germany recognizes New Hampshire."

"Does that recommendation of observation bar me from speaking?"

"No. It is only a recommendation. If you have a strong opinion on something, you are allowed to speak."

She nodded, sitting down again.

Annie spent most of the morning in a terrified silence.

When the meeting broke for lunch, Arthur watched her leave. _She'd seemed so confident when the morning started,_ he thought.

He stepped outside, to get his own lunch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annie sitting at a café table all alone. She looked up and saw him, and waved him over.

He sat down next to her. "'Ello, Annie."

She ignored his greeting. "I blew it, didn't I?"

"What?"

"I didn't talk. At all. My nation should be ashamed of me."

"You're a better representative than Alfred. He never shuts up."

Annie laughed. "I guess. And I was told to observe, anyway."

"Right."

There was a long silence. Annie looked around nervously. "Where is the waiter? I just want my coffee!" She smiled at Arthur. "Are you ordering too?"

"I suppose." He hadn't planned on ordering, but he was sitting in a café with someone who was. It would be impolite if he didn't order anything.

After another pause, Annie looked up at him. "Being a nation is a lot harder than I expected it to be. The other nations are kind of terrifying."

"Are they?"

"A little. Well, some of them. I'm afraid of Germany. And Russia's a little scary too."

"They have names."

"I know. I don't know them yet."

"Germany's name is Ludwig. Russia's name is Ivan."

She nodded, a small smile appearing. "No guarantee I'll remember that. Wait." She dug into her bag, removing a small pad of pink paper, and a purple pen. "Okay. Russia is Ivan, Germany is Ludwig, you're Arthur."

"You're taking notes?"

She looked up. "Yeah. I learn that way."

"Oh."

She scribbled on the pad for a few moments, then looked up at Arthur. "I think you're going to end up being an invaluable resource for me. You're kind, thoughtful, helpful, _not _terrifying..." She smiled, looking into his eyes. "And you have a good heart."

_I found a home in your eyes_

_We'll never be apart_


	4. Real World '09, Rob Thomas

_Welcome to the real world_

_Nobody told you it was gonna be hard_

Annie stood up. "Objection!"

Ludwig sighed. "On what grounds, New Hampshire?"

She paused.

Since that first morning in the café, Annie had become louder and more combative.

"Because that's a lousy solution and mine is better."

"Is it?"

"Yes. It's really not as complicated as you guys are making it." She took a dry-erase marker and went to the board. "It's simple, really. Watch."

Alfred glared at Ludwig. "Why do you let her do that?"

"She's smart," he responded. "Besides," he said, looking at Alfred. "It's better than anything you've come up with."

She turned around, smiling. "See? Simple." She twirled the marker between her fingers. "Honestly, I don't see why you guys couldn't do that yourselves."

"Why could _you_?" Alfred snapped.

She grinned. "I guess I'm just smarter than you."

"Are NOT!"

Annie laughed, aqua eyes shining. "I have a new, different perspective on the world. I know different things than you do. Therefore, I am, in a way, smarter."

Alfred glared at her. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?"

"Probably." She was still smiling.

Without warning, a clock chime sliced through the air.

Annie smiled at Alfred again, sickeningly sweet. "We'll continue this chat tomorrow."

"Remember, everyone, tomorrow is the last day of this conference." Ludwig glanced around. "And tomorrow, we'll actually accomplish something before we go home."

The other nations bustled about, saying goodnight and gathering their things. Annie sat, frozen.

"Annie?" Arthur looked at her, quizzically.

She looked up.

"You leaving?"

"Oh. Oh. Right, yeah." She got up. "Is it really over tomorrow?"

Arthur nodded, holding the door open for her. "Yes, and then we go back home."

"I don't want to go back home."

"Why not? I'm sure New Hampshire's house is very nice."

Annie looked at him. "New Hampshire's national house technically doesn't exist."

Arthur stared at her.

"It's still under construction. I didn't rush it, 'cause I was pretty sure I'd end up like adorable little Sealand."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And now I'm a nation, with nowhere to go."

"You're neighbors with Alfred, though."

"Did you hear him earlier? He hates me. And he's the closest thing I've got to a big brother."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you as much as he says he does."

Annie laughed. "You know him as well as I do. He's so easy to read, he's practically see-through." She sighed. "I just don't know." She smiled sadly. "I suppose that's a question for another day."

"You'll figure it out."

"Yeah. I'll just go sleep. I get some of my best ideas in bed."

Arthur's face flushed.

She looked at him quizzically. "What?" She stopped. "Oh. Oh. I just realized how dirty that sounds. That's _not_ what I meant." She smiled mischievously. "Although it works in that context too."

Arthur's face grew redder.

She laughed again. "Goodnight, Arthur."

He watched her as she walked away.

_I can't believe it_

_I've barely started, now I'm falling apart_


	5. Lifeline, Mat Kearney

_Looking for a lifeline_

_Swimming in the high tide_

_Waiting for the daylight to bring you home_

Ludwig looked around. "This concludes this conference. Anyone have any closing statements?"

Annie sighed. "New Hampshire." She stood and smiled. "New Hampshire would like to thank you all for your kindness and for allowing her into this conference. I've made a lot of friends, and apparently a couple enemies, too." She laughed. "But I really enjoyed these past few days, and look forward to the next conference."

"Thank you, New Hampshire. This conference is officially over. Goodnight, everyone."

Arthur stopped Annie as she tried to slip out of the room. "Do you know where you're going?"

She sighed. "Not really. I was talking to people back home last night, and I'm kind of in limbo for a while. My home's not done like they thought it would be. Stupid unpredictable weather screwed us all over." She shook her head. "And our financial situation is a bit worse than I thought, so I can't stay in that hotel anymore. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this. Kinda sucks. I really hoped I'd be able to be a nation for more than a week or two."

"I can help you," Arthur said, before he could stop himself.

"You can?"

He smiled. "You can stay with me for a while. If you want to, I mean."

"I...I couldn't put you out like that, Arthur."

"It's not a problem."

"Really?"

"Really. Grab your things, and we'll go."

She smiled, eyes glistening. "Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you for this."

_The world is too big to never ask why_

_The answers don't fall straight out of the sky_


	6. Jar Of Hearts, Christina Perri

_It took too long_

_Just to feel alright_

Annie looked at Arthur. "Thank you again for helping me out."

"It's no problem, really."

She sighed. "I just wish that my relationship with my actual big brother wasn't so screwed up. We've fallen apart. In general."

Arthur looked at her. "May I ask what happened?"

She sighed. "Well, it all started around the same time as the American Revolution."

* * *

Alfred sighed. "I hate to do this to the guy, but we've got to break off."

Annie nodded. "I agree."

A young man sitting across from Annie nodded as well. "It's time."

"Can you keep them out of Boston, Aiden?"

"Can do, Alfred." Aiden smiled. "They're more than a little ticked off at the whole 'tea party' incident."

"That was very well done, by the way." Alfred grinned. "Annie, how are things working in New Hampshire?"

"There's a lot of support for the Revolution up there. They're all saying this is the right thing to do."

Alfred nodded. "Good work guys. We'll win this. I can feel it."

* * *

Annie looked up at Arthur. "Of course, things deteriorated from there. As time went on, our relationship got worse."

* * *

"Alfred, I really don't think that we have to go to war."

"Annie, do you agree with the Confederacy's views?"

"That's a stupid question! You know I don't!"

"Do you _want_ to see this house split up?"

"Well, no, but..."

"What's _your _idea, then?"

"I...I don't know, but there's got to be something better than war!"

"There isn't, Annie."

"We all have to coexist in this house! There's a lot of us, but I know we could work through it if we tried!"

"Annie. Give it up. We're declaring war on the Confederacy."

* * *

Arthur nodded. "Alfred can be pretty rough at times."

"That wasn't the breaking point."

* * *

"Annie, really?"

"I'm the representative from New Hampshire! I always have been! Why the hell didn't I know about this?"

"Because I didn't tell you. I elected another New Hampshire citizen, don't worry. You're being represented."

"But what about _ME_?"

"What about you?"

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Honestly, because you're a girl. You can't vote, your opinions aren't as valuable, so I brought in a New Hampshire guy to represent you in the capital."

"Alfred...you..." A tear fell from her eye. "I can't believe you would..." She glared at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"America," he answered, not missing a beat. "I'm a nation. And you're Miss New Hampshire. A state. Less powerful than a nation." He turned around and went back to what he was doing.

She couldn't believe it. "We're through. I won't forget this."

* * *

"He hurt me pretty badly." She sniffled a little. "And, you too, judging from what I remember."

He nodded. "That was rough." He paused. "Something we have in common. Alfred. Kind of rubbish thing to share, though."

She sniffled again, nodding in agreement.

He touched Annie's shoulder. "But it's different now. It's going to be alright."

She looked at him, another tear falling from her eye. "I guess you're right."

He reached up and gently brushed it off her cheek.

Surprised, she turned away from him.

"Oh, god, Annie, I'm sorry. I...I just..."

She sniffled again. "It's alright. I just wasn't expecting this."

"This?"

"Any of this. Being a nation. Being here. Feeling like this... and you."

"'Feeling like this'? Like _what_, exactly?"

She ignored him. "But maybe this is just shock from confessing all this to you. I...I need to think. Goodnight, Arthur." She rushed off.

Arthur sighed. He hoped he hadn't screwed up another relationship.

_Who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars?_


	7. If It's Love, Train

_If it's love, and we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

"Good morning, Arthur!"

He smiled at the little mint bunny. "Good morning."

"I didn't know you had a _girl_ here."

"That's New Hampshire. She's staying until the construction's done on her house." He stopped. "Wait, you saw her?"

"Yeah. She pet my head. Said she didn't know you had pets. I offered her some tea, but she didn't want any."

"She knew you were there?"

"I guess so."

"And you talked to her."

"Yes."

"She wasn't startled at all?"

"Apparently not."

"Where did she go?"

The bunny nodded towards the door. "On the porch."

"It's cold out there! How long ago was this?"

"Not very long. Only ten minutes or so."

"Thanks, little guy." Arthur grabbed his coat. "Let's see if she won't come back inside."

He opened the porch door. "Annie?"

She was leaning on the railing, staring off into space.

Arthur moved next to her and leaned forward the same way.

"What do you want?" Annie didn't look at him.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I hope I wasn't being too forward."

"N-no, I just...really like you, and don't want to screw this up."

Arthur looked at her, surprised.

"I reached a point, after all the crap with Alfred, where I stopped trusting and was scared of people. I have very few special characteristics, and people were clamoring to take them away from me. I always had the very first presidential primary election in the nation, until Iowa got jealous and said that his would always be earlier than mine. He'd set it as early as possible so I couldn't do anything about it. My legislature passed a law a week later stating that New Hampshire would, by law, _always_ be first in the nation. The only other remarkable difference was how the whole world would travel to Bethlehem, New Hampshire during the holidays, just to get a fancy postmark on their Christmas cards."

Arthur stayed silent.

Annie continued. "But none of that even matters to me anymore. I really wanted to be a nation. And I didn't really think it through beforehand."

"You gave Alfred a declaration of independence."

"Handwritten on pink notebook paper, in purple pen, on the way to the conference."

"Certainly took him by surprise."

She smiled. "I know." She sighed, tears shimmering on her face. "Arthur, you...I...I might love you. At least, I think I do."

"You think?"

"I think. But I can't tell if it's because I really do or because of how grateful I am to you for helping me out. You were there from day one. I'll never know why you helped me, but you did. And taking me in now..." She sighed. "I feel like I owe you my life. But I don't know if I'm in love with you."

She sighed. "So I'm thinking. Because I really don't want to get involved with you and have it end badly for both of us."

He sighed. "I understand. But why don't you come and think inside? It's cold out here."

"Coldness makes my brain work better."

"Suit yourself." He turned to go back inside, but stopped short. "Annie?"

She still didn't move. "Hmm?"

"Take this." He took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

Silently, he went back inside.

_If I'm addicted to loving you, and you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together_


	8. Mysterious Ways, U2

_You've been running away_

_From what you don't understand_

Arthur walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. If Annie was as similar to Alfred as she seemed, she'd come in on her own, and there wasn't too much he could do but wait.

* * *

He woke up to a sing-song voice calling his name. "Arthur...? Where are you?"

He sat up. "Here... Annie?"

She giggled. "That's me." She walked into the room, smiling.

Arthur's mouth went dry. She was standing in front of him, in a state he'd never seen her in. She was wearing the coat he had given her...and very little else. Her golden hair was loosely falling around her face in soft waves.

He cleared his throat. "Annie...what are you...?"

"I was thinking. And I decided that this is okay." She moved over to him, smiling mischievously. "Come on. You can't honestly tell me that you don't want this." She climbed up onto the couch next to him and begun unbuttoning the coat.

He stared at her for a minute before pulling her in towards him and kissing her.

* * *

Arthur sat up with a start. "One hell of a dream..." He shook his head. "Annie?" he called.

He got no answer and got up, fearing the worst.

He rushed out to the porch door and looked outside. It had started to snow, and Annie was still outside. "Bloody hell, Annie."

He opened the door and walked over to her. "Annie?"

She hadn't moved since he had left her. In fact, she looked worse than when he left. Her golden hair was splayed out around her head, now down on the railing. Her jet black nails were strikingly dark against the glittery white snow. Her hands, unprotected, were bright red, and cold to the touch. He took her by the shoulders and shook her. She didn't respond.

"Bloody hell," he said again. He picked her up and carried her into the house.

_It's alright_

_She moves in mysterious ways_


	9. I'm Not That Girl, Wicked the musical

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

Arthur laid Annie out on the couch. He looked around for his coat, and found it laying on the floor.

Arthur picked it up and laid it over Annie like a blanket. He then went into the room Annie had slept in the night before and pulled the blanket off her bed. He brought it back downstairs and laid it on top of her too.

He looked at her. Some of the color had begun to come back to her face, but he could see exactly what had happened to her. Her left hand had been under her forehead, so the palm was red and cold, and the top of her hand was fine. Her right hand, however, had been laying in the snow completely unprotected. It looked at least a little frostbitten on both sides.

He sighed, and went into the kitchen, returning with a chair and a cup of tea. He placed the tea on the table behind him, and the chair next to Annie.

He sat down and sighed again. Annie was still unconscious. After a few moments, he took her still cold hands in his in an attempt to warm them. Her skin was still cold to the touch.

"She must have passed out from hypothermia..." he said, to no one in particular.

Suddenly, she moved.

Arthur jumped and dropped her hands. "Annie? Annie."

She shifted a little. "Arthur?" Her voice was soft and very small. "Arthur?"

He took her hands again. "I'm right here."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here."

She paused. "I'm cold. And how did I get inside?"

"You must be cold. You were passed out on the porch, and I thought you were hypothermic."

"Oh. How did I get inside, Arthur?"

"I carried you. What, did you think I would have left you to freeze to death?"

She smiled. "Well, I would hope not."

She looked down at their hands. Arthur flinched. "Do you want me to...?"

"No." She looked back up at him. "It's nice."

She paused. "Can you help me sit up?"

"Of course." Arthur helped Annie sit up, her back pressed against the arm of the couch for support.

They sat that way for a few moments. Annie looked at him. "Arthur. I know I explained what I was thinking about before."

"You did." He wasn't entirely sure where she was going with this.

"And I'm assuming by the events of last night that I know where you stand."

He blushed a little.

"And I think that maybe being with you would be good for me, and good for New Hampshire. And besides, I realized that I really want to be with you."

Arthur looked at her, smiling. "I want to be with you too."

She let go of his hands, and reached up to touch his face. Her hands were no longer cold, but still a little red.

She pulled him close to her and kissed him.

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_


	10. All I Have, Mat Kearney

_Will you help me to dream it all up again_

_Tired of the same song everyone's singing_

_I'd rather be lost with you instead_

Arthur sat across from Annie at the table. "So," he cleared his throat. "Were you told about the National Gala that Francis is hosting?"

"No. When is it?"

Arthur looked at the clock. "In about eight hours, give or take."

"Oh." She laughed. "Short notice, much?"

"Well, I was going to tell you earlier, but you were busy standing in the snow."

"Huh."

"So...I was going to...ask you...if you wouldn't mind..."

Annie smiled again. "You're not used to this, are you?"

"Not really, no."

"Yes, I'll be your date to Francis' gala. One question, though."

"Go ahead."

"I thought you hated him."

"I do, but even I have to admit that he throws terrific parties."

Annie laughed. "He seems like the party type, that's for sure."

"He is. Unfortunately, he's very rarely anything _but _the 'party type'."

She stopped. "When does this thing start?"

"Seven o'clock. Why?"

"I need to go shopping. All of my formal clothes are back in New Hampshire."

"I guess we can do that. Should I come with you?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

* * *

"How's this one?" Annie asked, stepping out of the dressing room in a fitted purple gown.

"They all look good on you, you know."

"That's not very helpful. I don't want 'good', I want 'stunning'."

"Then you should try another one."

She made a face at him, but went back in the dressing room.

A few moments later, she laughed. "Arthur, I think I found it!"

She stepped out in a red and black lace dress, very reminiscent of old Hollywood.

"Wow, Annie...just...wow."

She laughed. "I definitely found the dress." She cocked her head to one side. "You going to be alright?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm fine. Are we done, then?"

"Not yet." She smiled. "I still have one more dress on the rack that I haven't tried yet."

She disappeared into the dressing room, and Arthur sighed heavily.

"I think I like this one better!"

Anne stepped out in a slinky white backless dress. The dress itself was covered in sequins and animal print, had cutouts along the sides and waist and a slit in the front up to her thigh.

"What do you think?" Annie asked, smiling.

Arthur said nothing, clearing his throat again and shifting in the chair.

Annie laughed at his obvious discomfort. "I think I want this one."

The saleslady walked over and smiled at Annie. "Love, you look absolutely stunning! Is that the dress?"

She smiled back. "I think so."

"You know, we're having a two-for-one sale today. You could get another dress for free. Anything else catch your eye?" Annie nodded and raced back for the red and black one she had tried on before.

"This one. And the one I'm wearing." She disappeared back into the dressing room to change into her street clothes.

Returning, she handed the saleslady the white dress and smiled. "Ready to check out."

The woman rang the dresses up and nodded to Annie. "That'll be £95."

"Right." She flipped through her wallet and made a face. "All dollars. Do you take American credit cards?"

"We do."

Annie handed her a Visa card with the New Hampshire flag on it. She looked at Arthur. "It was the financial adviser's idea. She didn't want me to ever forget that I _am _New Hampshire. Like I could."

The small pin pad lit up red. Annie looked up. "What does that mean?"

"Your card was declined."

"Declined? What the hell...?" She sighed. "Is there anywhere I can exchange my dollars for pounds? Where's the bank?"

"They're closed today."

Annie sighed heavily, then turned and looked at Arthur.

He sighed, but stepped forward and swiped a credit card across the pin pad.

Annie smiled. "Thank you! I promise, I'll pay you back as soon as I can get my money changed over!" She kissed him lightly. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked down at it and chuckled. "My financial adviser. I gotta take this. Excuse me." She slipped out the front door. "Hello? Lisa? Would you happen to know why the nation's Visa card just got declined?"

The saleslady looked at Arthur. "So, England's got a new flame? Is she a nation too?"

"She's New Hampshire. A fairly new nation. She was only formally recognized about 2 weeks ago. And today's her first full day here."

Annie burst in through the door, looking troubled. "Everything all set here?"

The woman nodded. "You're all paid for. Here are your dresses."

"Thanks." She grabbed the bag and headed out. Arthur nodded to the saleswoman and followed Annie.

"What's wrong?" he asked, once they had made it outside.

"My nation is falling apart. The governor is now the president, and he's not sure if he's okay with that. Each county now wants to be a state, but the president thinks they should just stay as counties or regions so that we don't have to elect 10 new governors. The treasury's freaking out because they can't decide if we're going to develop our own currency or stick with the American money. I'm so confused."

Arthur didn't say anything.

"Things will work out," Annie said quietly. "They did before." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

_Would you pick us all up from a fall_

_Rip the corner off the darkness_

_Just a crack of light in the middle of it all_


	11. As Long As You're Mine, Wicked

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

Annie pulled out the last curler, letting her hair fall into gentle curls. She turned and looked at the two dresses laying on the bed, trying to decide which one she was going to wear. She picked up the white dress and smiled, remembering Arthur's obvious discomfort.

At that moment, she heard a knock on the door. She smiled. "Come in," she called, sing-song.

Arthur opened the door. "Have you decided what you're wearing yet? If you insist on matching, I need to know which tie I should wear."

Annie smiled and turned, holding the white dress.

Arthur sighed. "Are you positive?"

"Yes. Why?" She turned away again.

"Because the other nations make me nervous." He sighed again. "Haven't you noticed the way Francis looks at you?"

"I know," Annie said calmly, untying her bathrobe. "I can see."

"And you don't care?"

She stepped into the dress. "We have a history." She backed up to him. "Zipper?"

Arthur zipped the dress. "You have a _history_?"

Annie turned and smiled. "Did I ever tell you how insanely attractive you are?"

"Annie..." Arthur said warningly.

She sighed. "Long, _long _time ago. Lots of French settlers, especially because of how close I am to Canada. He came for a visit – Alfred invited him."

"Alfred invited Francis?"

"Right. He stayed with Alfred for a few days...and then he stayed...with me. He told Alfred that he was going up north to visit Matthew, and he stayed in the mountains with me for a week."

"And you..." He trailed off, but looked at her expectantly.

She sighed, eyes dropping to the floor. "Yeah. We did." She smiled a little. "He's not just bragging, you know. He's really _that_ good."

Arthur's cold glare silenced her.

"Well," she began again, "If it makes you feel any better, _I_ left _him_."

Arthur looked up.

"I wanted...more than just skill in the bedroom." She smiled. "Past that, really, there wasn't enough in common for a relationship."

She grabbed the white flower off the bedside table. Turning to the mirror, she tried to weave it into her hair. It didn't stay, so she turned and placed it into Arthur's jacket pocket.

"That's the past now." Annie whispered, leaving her hand on his chest. "I pick you."

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine_


	12. Bridal Gown, Mt Desolation

_When you swept into that room_

_You were glowing_

_Barely recognizable_

Alfred looked at Francis. "Did you invite Annie?"

"Why yes I did. Why?"

Alfred made a face.

"Oh, come on, Alfred." Francis shook his head. "She's a nation. You'll have to deal with her eventually."

Alfred mumbled something under his breath.

"Announcing the nations of the United Kingdom, and New Hampshire!" called the man at the entrance to the ballroom.

Annie glanced at Arthur. "A ballroom. Somehow, that doesn't come as a surprise to me."

"It shouldn't."

She smiled, taking Arthur's hand and walking into the ballroom with him.

The other nations looked up.

Annie gripped Arthur's hand tighter. They realized that this was the first that the nations had seen of them as a couple.

"They're staring, Annie..." Arthur hissed.

"I noticed!" Annie hissed back. "Ignore them!" She stepped forward, pulling Arthur along with her.

Francis was the first to stop them. "Annie! Are you...and him...?"

"A couple?" She cut him off. "Yes, we are." She saw his look of mixed annoyance and sadness, but ignored it. "Thank you very much for the invite, by the way."

He shot a sideways glare at Arthur. "You're quite welcome."

Arthur returned Francis' glare. "Annie, would you care for a drink?"

She smiled. "I'd love one."

"I'll be right back." Arthur dropped her hand and walked away.

"You and _him_?" Francis hissed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. He might not be the 'crown prince of romance' like you, but at least our relationship is built on more than sex!"

"You mean...you haven't slept with him?"

Annie made a face. "Not yet. Not like that's your problem, though."

"Well, it's just that when we were together, it only took an hour to-"

"I told you, Francis, my relationship with Arthur is based on more than just skills in bed."

"And ours wasn't?"

Annie was about to retort when Arthur returned with the drinks. Annie took her glass and shot Arthur a glance. Knowingly, he turned to walk away. They linked arms, and Annie tossed another cold glance over her shoulder at Francis.

Annie and Arthur continued through the ballroom together. Most other nations seemed happy for them.

Matthew smiled. "You guys are happy together?"

Annie nodded, her eyes glowing. "I can't speak for both of us, of course, but I'm thrilled." She leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur smiled. "You _can _speak for both of us, actually. I'm thrilled as well."

She smiled again. "Good."

* * *

Francis looked at Alfred. "I can't believe her."

Alfred turned around. "Hmm?"

"Annie!"

Alfred chuckled. "What happened to 'you'll have to get along with her sometime'?"

"She's dating Arthur!"

Alfred choked on his punch. "What? That traitor!"

"Traitor?"

"We fought to get away from him! She was one of my revolutionaries!"

"In the 1700's."

"That's not the point! We fought to get away and now she's dating him!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, she hasn't slept with him."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Not surprising that THAT'S what you'd know."

"I just wanted to know if she'd slept with him as quickly as she'd slept with me."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "_She's slept with YOU?_"

Francis cleared his throat. "You didn't know about that?"

_I just assumed that_

_You would always be around_


	13. Stolen, Dashboard Confessional

_From the ballroom floor_

_We are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

Annie sat on the couch next to Arthur, giggling. "You're right. Francis does throw good parties." She grinned broadly. "And I don't know what was in that punch, but I think I might have had a little too much of it."

Arthur smiled too. "Then it might be a good thing that I didn't drink any of it."

Annie ignored him. "Do you know what Francis asked me?"

"I can only imagine."

"He wanted to know if I'd slept with you yet."

Arthur stopped, staring at her. "You're drunk."

"Yes." She sustained the _s_. "But Francis asked me if you and I'd done it _before_ I was drunk. So you can believe me."

"What did you tell him?"

"The _truth_, duh." She glared at him. "I told you, I wasn't drunk at that point."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Annie grinned mischievously. "But the truth is boring. And I don't like it. So we should change it."

She pushed him until he was laying flat on his back. "And I think we should change it _right now._"

"Annie, wait. I think we should-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"You were saying?" she asked, sitting up.

"I-I love you, Annie," Arthur stammered. He pulled her back towards him and kissed her.

_Our dreams assured_

_And we all will sleep well_


	14. Fall To Pieces, Avril Lavigne

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

Annie glared at Arthur. "Why didn't you defend me? I knew what I was talking about!"

Arthur glanced back at the conference room they'd just been in with Alfred, and Alex, the state of Maine. "I know you did, but you weren't thinking about what you were saying!"

"I don't need to! I get self-conscious if I think too much! You know that; you've seen it happen!"

"Annie, listen..."

"No, Arthur! I'm tired of just listening! Listen to ME. We work differently! It happens. But we have to fix this! You weren't even supposed to be AT this meeting! It was just going to be Alex, Alfred and me! So you can't say anything!"

"Now's not the time to have this conversation..." Arthur began softly.

"Well, it's as good a time as any!"

Alfred poked his head out of the conference room, curious.

Annie was fighting back tears. "If we don't have this conversation now, when will we?"

Arthur glanced back again, and, seeing Alfred, began to lead Annie away. "When we get home."

"I love you, Arthur, please, just help me out for once."

"I will, but there are people here who _don't need to know about this._" He pulled on her arm. "Let's go."

"Not until we deal with this."

"We _will_. Come on. _Now_."

* * *

"Arthur. Why did you just let Alfred rip into me like that?"

"You know, not an hour ago, you told me I wasn't supposed to be there." He folded his arms.

"Well, you weren't." Annie's eyes darkened. "But you showed up anyways, so you could have at least been helpful!"

"It's fairly difficult to help you when I'm not sure what you're doing!"

"It was pretty clear what we were doing. We were discussing whether Maine should stay with Alfred, become independent, join with Matthew, or join with me."

"I understood the point of the meeting. I just didn't know what side you were on."

"I wasn't, really. I was just talking about what changed now that I'm independent. I wanted to make sure Alex was ready if he decided to go that way - he's younger than me, you know, and I wanted his transition to be easier than mine, should he choose to break away."

"Well, I didn't know that! And it's not something I know a lot about, anyway."

"You could have backed me up!" Annie cried. "Tell them that I know what I'm talking about! Because you _know _I do!"

"You know your stuff, that's true."

"But you didn't help me." Annie sniffled. "I just don't understand."

Arthur sighed. He wasn't sure he understood either.

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Because I'm in love with you_


	15. Stay, Safetysuit

_Thinking of a way to say_

_I'm sorry for a thing_

_I'm not sure I do_

Arthur sat in the kitchen and sipped his tea. _Why didn't I defend her? _he thought. He didn't know.

She was smart; she was honest; she'd made a convincing case, and yet he didn't stand up when Alfred began to tear into her. She had quickly gotten flustered and had looked to him for help several times, her expression pleading.

_What does she expect me to do? _he remembered thinking. Even now, he wasn't quite sure.

* * *

Annie shook her head. "No, Alfred, you're not listening."

"Oh, I'm listening. But are you explaining?"

"That...that doesn't even make sense!"

"Or does it?"

"No!" Annie looked at Arthur, irritated. "Back me up here."

"He won't because you make sense."

She looked back at Alfred. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Annie turned to Alex. "I apologize for this."

Alex laughed. "He's always obnoxious. He's just worse today than usual."

"Maybe YOU'RE worse than usual!" Alfred was grinning triumphantly at Annie's mounting frustration.

She looked at Arthur across the table and mouthed _Help me._

Arthur shrugged.

She glared at him, mouthed _Thanks a lot,_ and turned back to Alfred. "If you would just listen -"

"To what? You make no sense. And you're annoying."

"AND YOU'RE CHILDISH!" Annie's face turned red with rage. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

She took a deep breath and looked at Alex. "If you don't mind," she said, her voice thick with poison, "we'll have to continue this meeting another day."

She turned to Arthur. "We're leaving now."

* * *

He sighed. She knew Alfred as well as he did.

She knew he had a penchant for being difficult.

She should have _known_ he wouldn't cooperate.

_But still, I should have done something...  
_

Annie walked into the kitchen, clutching a newspaper to her chest.

She blinked. "What?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Hey, listen, I'm sorry about yesterday."

She smiled. "It's okay. I should have seen it coming. Alfred can be a real jerk-face sometimes."

"So everything's alright between us?"

Annie smiled, reaching over and ruffling Arthur's hair. "Everything's fine." She kissed him. "Everything's just fine."

_And I'll be here in the morning_

_If you say 'stay'_


	16. Into The Ocean, Blue October 2

_I'm just a normal boy_

_Who sank when he fell overboard_

"I don't really care what you say, Alfred. I don't care what ANY of you say. No one has any influence on me anymore. I'm an independent nation now."

Annie stood in the center of the room, eyes flaming. She stared at the others, daring one of them to challenge her.

Arthur sat behind her, mortified. He glanced around the room, gauging the others' reactions. Ivan looked on with detached interest, Alfred was furious, Heracles was sleeping, Feliciano wasn't paying attention at all, Matthew looked nervous, Ludwig seemed annoyed at the interruption, Yao and Kikuseemed bored with her outburst, and Francis was watching Arthur, not her.

Annie glared at them all, then turned her gaze to Arthur. She stared at him, intently, waiting for him to speak.

"She's right." He walked forward to join her. "She has a good idea. We always say 'judge the idea, not the nation'? Let her talk."

Annie looked at Arthur, her gaze softening. "Thank you," she whispered, smiling. She turned to Alfred. "Now, this time, you just shut up and listen, okay?"

_I thought of just your face_

_Relaxed and floated into space_

* * *

_I can't keep this all to myself_

_She's elegant_

_And she means it_


End file.
